


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by bad_ash10



Series: We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Family Feels, Other, Ten Years Later, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Set nearly a decade after the events of We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began, Daisy finds herself in almost an identical situation as Melinda was in all those years ago: pregnant, baby's father missing, and feeling apprehensive about the impending arrival of a new family member. Near the end of Daisy's pregnancy, Melinda is concerned that Daisy has been acting off all day and goes to check on her. May goes to check on her and realizes Daisy is in labor, but due to an invasion of the base, the pair are locked in Daisy's quarters, forcing May to have to deliver the baby.





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know when you get a crazy idea for a fic you want to read, and can't find it anywhere, then your brain is like "well just write it!"? That's exactly where this one came from. I had a wild idea, and ran with it. I hope some of you like it! (And FYI, definitely not a medical person here, so I am going on experience I've heard from friends and what research I did online. Forgive me if any of my stuff is not entirely correct.)

“Phil!” May called as she half jogged the last few steps to catch him in the hallway outside the Director’s Office.

He turned and waited for just a second as she caught up to him. “Hey, what’s got you in such a hurry? Is Lily ok?”

She shook her head dismissively. “She’s at school. Have you seen Daisy?”

“She said she was tired and going to take a nap in her room. Why? Is something wrong?” He was starting to get concerned.

May sighed heavily. “I don’t know. She called about an hour ago and she sounded… off.”

Coulson sighed, too. “Well in her defense she’s very pregnant and Ghost Rider has had Robbie away longer this time. He doesn’t even know about the baby.”

“I know, but this was different. She wasn’t herself at home this morning either.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” Melinda turned to hurry away, but stopped short as Fitz nearly slammed into her.

Winded, he apologized quickly before launching into an update for Coulson. “Sir, we think there’s someone trying to hack the servers. I’ve got my team trying to trace and get ahead of them.”

May nodded to Coulson as she went in search of her adopted daughter, leaving him with Fitz.

 

\----------

 

Melinda listened outside the door and didn’t hear any movement within. She punched in the code to the door. “Daisy?” she called softly as she entered.

Daisy answered in a small voice from the bed. “Mama?” May knew immediately Daisy was upset. She was nearly 40 years old and only called Melinda ‘Mama’ when she was very emotional.

Melinda sat on the edge of the bed as Daisy pushed herself up to a sitting position. “What’s the matter?”

Daisy looked like she was ready to cry. “Nothing. Everything. I don’t know.”

Throughout Daisy’s pregnancy, Melinda had constantly been reminded of her own pregnancy with Lily almost nine years ago. Terrified, pregnant, and no father to be found.

She put a hand on Daisy’s leg. “I’ve been where you are, and it’s not easy.”

Daisy just nodded. “Will you stay with me for a while?”

“Of course, baby.” Melinda settled herself in and let Daisy curl up as close to her as possible, kissing her head lightly as they sat together, May humming softly to try to get Daisy to relax.

Only a few minutes had passed before Daisy groaned and had to adjust her position. “Did your back hurt this much at the end of your pregnancy?”

 “For most of it actually.”

Daisy sighed and continued tiredly. “I mean yeah, but the last day or so it’s just been almost constant no matter what I do. And these Braxton Hicks contractions have been ridiculous lately, too.”

Melinda was concerned at this news. “Have you timed them?”

Daisy looked up at Melinda innocently at the question. “No, they’re just Braxton Hicks.”

“When was the last one?” May was quickly becoming more concerned.

“Before you came in. Maybe 5 minutes ago now?”

“Ok, I want to time anymore that you have.”

Daisy scrunched up her face in confusion. “I’m only 35 weeks. I can’t be in labor.”

May nodded a bit and continued calmly. “Sweetie, tomorrow you’ll be 36 weeks. That’s considered full term.” She felt Daisy tense next to her.

“But I don’t know when Robbie will be back.”

“I know. But we’ll be here for you until he is.” She knew how Daisy was feeling, and wished there was something she could do.

Daisy groaned a bit as she grabbed her stomach suddenly, and Melinda looked at her watch to start timing.

“Breathe, Dais.” She reminded her gently.

“Hurts,” Daisy managed through her gritted teeth.

Melinda smiled gently. “I know, but you have to breathe.”

 

\----------

 

The more time that passed, it became more and more obvious to Melinda that Daisy was in labor, but Daisy was in denial.

“No, I’m not in labor. My water hasn’t even broken yet.” She was adamant.

May tried to talk reasonably to Daisy. “That doesn’t mean anything. You’ve been contracting every 6 minutes for the last hour, you can’t talk or walk through your contractions, and you’ve had constant back pain for a couple of days. You’re _going_ to have a baby today.”

The next second alarms started blaring through the base and Fitz’s voice came over the PA. “We have a bit of a situation. The group infiltrating the base’s servers is very advanced, and has taken control of the security system, including door locks, hangar doors, and security cameras. We believe their goal is to infiltrate the base in search of an 084 we acquired recently. Until we get our servers back online, we can’t track them. Stay where you are and prepare to defend the base to the best of your ability. We expect them to breach the interior hangar door shortly unless we can take control of the server before then.”

Daisy whispered as she crouched down with her back against the wall, “Oh, fuck.”

“What is it?”

“My water just broke,” said with a look of panic on her face. “I think I’m having a baby today.”

 

—————

 

A few more hours had passed, and Melinda was trying to get an update from Phil. “She’s in active labor now. I don’t know anything about delivering a baby,” she whispered furiously through the phone.

Daisy groaned loudly from the bed where she was trying and failing to get comfortable. “Mom!” she cried in desperation.

Over her shoulder, Melinda said, “You’re ok, baby. I’ll be right there.”

“Melinda, Fitz is doing everything he can. Just keep her calm in the meantime.”

“Can’t I just break the lock and try to get her to the med bay?” May was starting to get desperate.

Coulson sighed audibly, growing more and more frustrated with each passing moment. “They` cut the camera feeds. We still don’t have any idea where they are or how many are here. It’s safer to stay where you are. GOD DAMN IT!” She heard a loud crash and figured Coulson had thrown something in his frustration.

“May,” Simmons interrupted through the phone line. “I can talk you through this if I need to. It’s all relatively easy, if a little messy.”

“Mama. _Please._ ” Daisy whined.

“I’ll call you back closer to time, Simmons.”

 

\----------

 

Several hours later, towels, scissors, a sanitized shoestring, and everything on the list that Simmons had given her had been gathered and placed on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Breathe, baby, you have to breathe through the contractions.” May coaxed as she tried to give Daisy some relief with acupressure on her lower back.

After Daisy could speak again, she said, “I can’t do this. I’m not as strong as you.”

May rubbed her back gently and handed her the cup of water. “You’re right. You’re not as strong as I am; you’re stronger.” She could see Daisy roll her eyes and give a half-hearted grin.

“I would still kill for an epidural right now.”

The pair sat in silence for another couple of minutes until Daisy had another contraction that came with a low rumbling of the room around them.

“Ok, I’m calling Simmons so she can help me check your progress, ok?”

A nod and a moan were all Daisy could manage in response.

“May. How is she?” Simmons answered at once.

Melinda spoke in a low whisper. “Not great I don’t think. The last contraction came with a quake of the room.”

“Well I would imagine she’s getting close if she’s quaking things unintentionally.”

“Please tell me you guys are close to getting things taken care of. I don’t want to have to deliver this baby here.”

Phil answered.  “We are not, but Piper and her team have slowly been assembling and have done a bit of recon. They’re headed to the armory now and can then reprehend everyone who isn’t supposed to be here. The invaders are very heavily armed or else they would’ve skipped the armory.”

Daisy cried out behind her, and the room began to quake again.

Simmons and Coulson were both speaking frantically at the same time, making it impossible for Melinda to figure out what either of them was saying.

“HEY!” she interrupted. “If anyone gets to panic here, it's me. Simmons, give me a quick rundown so I’ll know what to expect when things start progressing in a few minutes.”

 

\----------

 

“I’m so tired, Mama.” Daisy was lying on her side as Melinda gently put a damp cloth on her forehead.

Melinda smiled. “I know, but you’re doing so well, sweetie. Not much longer now.” Knowing how close Daisy was to delivery, she hoped Piper and the Strike team were nearly done securing the base.

“Oh, here we go again.” Daisy said through gritted teeth as she gripped Melinda’s hand with all her strength and caused another tremor to run through the room. After it subsided, Daisy looked stricken. “Something feels different. Like pressure or something.”

“Roll onto your back. I’m about to have to see what’s going on once I get Simmons on the phone.”

May dialed Simmons who answered immediately. “May, they’ve almost got everyone rounded up and will head your way with a gurney once the base is secure again.”

“Great, but I don’t think it will be in time.” May talked to Simmons for quite a while, and they thought that Daisy was probably ready to start pushing.

“Leave me on speaker and talk to me as things happen. I’ll tell you exactly what to do.” Simmons said with authority.

May set the phone on the night stand and spoke to her daughter. “Ok, Daisy. With the next one, we are going to push, ok?”

Daisy just nodded.

 

\----------

 

Twenty minutes and almost as many quakes later, Daisy had finally delivered a healthy baby boy. Simmons happily gave them an update that Piper was escorting a small medical team their way with the gurney to bring them to her.

“Oh, God that was miserable.” Daisy said through a few tears and smiling at the bundle Melinda had just placed in her arms.

“Yeah, but they’re cute enough to make it worth it,” Melinda smiled at the two of them, remembering fondly the feeling of seeing Lily for the first time.

May had turned away for just a moment to grab the scissors to cut the umbilical cord, and when she turned back, Daisy was only semi-conscious, baby boy nestled next to her on the bed in her limp arm.

Panic struck Melinda like a freight train. “Daisy! Wake up!” When she received no response, she quickly cut the umbilical cord, and moved the baby out of Daisy’s arms.

Thankfully Simmons was still on the line. “What’s happening?!”

Melinda slid the baby out of the way, and frantically asked for instructions. “She’s still bleeding. And she’s pale and unconscious. There’s too much blood, Simmons.”

Simmons immediately went into doctor mode. “See if you can deliver the placenta. Since she’s out you may not be able to. If not…..” Simmons went on and on with instructions that ended with Melinda checking Daisy’s pulse only to realize her daughter didn’t have one.

May’s heart dropped. “I don’t have a pulse. I’m going to start CPR.”

Strike arrived a moment later escorting the med team, who took in the bloody scene around them momentarily before springing into action. Two of them grabbed Daisy and put her on the gurney. Melinda couldn’t help but notice the blood dripping to the floor as they did so. The sheet they put over her lower half was soaked through almost immediately. Someone was standing on the edge of the gurney as they started rolling Daisy through the hall so it was easier to do CPR on the move.

Piper interrupted her thoughts. “May. MAY!” May snapped back to reality and looked at Piper for the first time since she arrived. “They want you to carry the baby to the med bay so they could get Daisy to surgery faster.”

Melinda lifted the baby off the blood-stained bed, still wrapped in the soft grey towel she had placed him in just a few minutes earlier. It was the first time she really looked at him closely, and she saw a face that looked so much like Daisy’s it almost tore a sob from her throat.

“May?” Piper interrupted again.

“Right.” She said shakily as she brushed past Piper. “Let’s go.”

 

\----------

 

Standing in the waiting room outside the surgery suite, Melinda was waiting for news of Daisy or the baby. The baby was probably fine, but given the unforeseen complications with Daisy, the med team wanted to do a full work-up and monitor him for a bit. This left Melinda standing helplessly, still covered in Daisy’s blood. It was everywhere, plastering her black jeans to her legs as it dried, staining portions of her purple t-shirt until it looked mostly black, and worst of all, staining her hands and arms almost up to her elbows and crusted under her fingernails.

May couldn’t tell how long she stood there – she figured she was probably in shock. A strong hand landed gently on her shoulder, and she blankly turned to look at her husband who gave her a sad smile. “You did better than I could have. You were there when she needed you.”

She continued to stare blankly at him for a moment before stepping into his embrace, burying her face in his chest before sobbing uncontrollably.

Coulson rocked her softly until her tears had mostly subsided. “She’ll make it. She’s strong.”

“It was a hard labor. And the _blood._ Phil, the blood.” Melinda nearly started sobbing again.

He looked her over. “Speaking of, you’re covered in it, and it’s starting to dry. Why don’t you go clean up? I’ll come get you if we get an update.”

May started to protest, but he interrupted her. “Once we get the ok to go see either one of them, they won’t let you in if you’re covered in blood.”

She sighed in frustration, but knew he was right.

 

\----------

 

It was well after 2:00 am when Simmons finally walked out of surgery and told them Daisy was stable. “She will need to be closely monitored for several days since there is a high risk of recurrent bleeding, but for now she’s doing ok. She’s still sedated from surgery, but you can go in first thing in the morning to see her.”

Coulson asked what he and Melinda had just been wondering. “The baby?”

“He seems healthy and all of his reports came back normal. I haven’t seen him for myself, which is where I’m headed now.”

“Thanks, Simmons.”

May sat down heavily in the chair of the waiting room, too exhausted to continue standing. “You should go home to Lily. That way you can bring her in tomorrow morning if Daisy is up for visitors.”

Phil looked ready to protest, but stopped short when Simmons appeared, this time with a tiny bundle in her arms.

She smiled broadly and spoke in a soft voice. “Somebody looks like their mum.”

Coulson took the baby gently from Simmons and cuddled him close. “Are you the one causing all this fuss today, huh? Are you going to be a trouble-maker?” The little dark-haired boy yawned widely in Phil’s arms.

 

\----------

 

In the end, Phil did go home around 4 am to get a couple of hours sleep. Melinda had a cot pulled into Daisy’s room so she could sleep near her, and even convinced Simmons to let her bring the baby in with her as well.

After dawn, Melinda had fed and changed the baby and they were both finally asleep. She was so exhausted, it took her a few times to realize someone was calling her.

“Mom.”

“Mom.”

“Mama.”

“ _Melinda!”_

May finally heard and immediately rushed to Daisy’s side.

Tears were welling in her eyes as she brushed Daisy’s hair back. “Hi, baby. You scared us.”

“What exactly happened? I don’t really remember….” As Daisy placed a hand on her belly out of habit, she must’ve remembered she’d given birth, as panic clouded her features.

Reassuring her, Melinda said, “It’s ok. He’s perfect. He’s here, too.” She carried the baby over and placed him gently in Daisy’s arms. Simmons told her that Daisy would likely be weak for a while, so Melinda kept a close eye on her in case she needed to take him back.

Daisy let out a shaky breath. “And he’s ok? You said he’s fine?”

“Seven pounds and 1 ounce. Seventeen inches long. Ten fingers and ten toes. Simmons gave him a clean bill of health.”

“What about me? What happened?” Daisy said softly.

Melinda sighed. “What do you remember from yesterday?”

“Being in labor for most of it. I remember you handing him to me, and nothing else after that.”

Nodding slowly, Melinda gathered herself and tried to keep from crying. “You had a massive hemorrhage when he was born. Simmons said you lost nearly half of your blood volume, which means you were nearly…” her words caught in her throat and she couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Oh.” Daisy paled at the news. “I almost left him before he even knew me.”

Just then there was a knock at the door, followed by Phil and Lily peeking in timidly. “Up for a visit?”

At Daisy’s nod, the pair walked into the room, but Lily stopped a few steps short of the bed.

Melinda picked up on Lily’s reluctance to get too close. Bending down to Lily's level, she said, “All the wires and tubes are to make sure Daisy gets her medicine, and to just make sure she’s not getting sicker. I know they look scary, but she’s ok.”

Lily looked up at Melinda and back to Daisy, who reached out a hand and patted the bed next to her. “Come on and meet your nephew. You won’t hurt me.”

Phil lifted Lily and sat her gently next to Daisy. “See Lily? This is your nephew. Who has yet to be named.” He added with a pointed look at Daisy

“Can I hold him?” Lily asked shyly.

 

\----------

 

Lily finally relaxed and went back to her normal chatty ways, talking Daisy’s ear off, suggesting baby names and asking far too many questions as usual. Phil finally managed to get Lily out of the room about 30 minutes later by reminding her she had school that morning. If there was one thing Lily hated more than anything, it was missing school.

Melinda had just finished feeding the baby and put him down to sleep when Daisy’s expression caught her attention. “What’s the matter, Dais?”

“I’m just thinking. About Robbie. About you. About my new baby.” She sighed heavily. “It’s a lot to process.”

May climbed gently into the bed with Daisy and put an arm around her. “I’m sure.”

Daisy nestled in closer to Melinda, drawing comfort from the fact that her mother was there to look after her and her newborn. “Thank you. For being there yesterday. And today. And for everything else.”

Melinda kissed the top of Daisy's head. “You don’t have to thank me, baby. I’m your mom; it’s what I do.”


End file.
